Vie et moeurs d'une poiscaille
by Taiji92
Summary: Quand le chevalier du poisson se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas, quand les agences matrimoniales ont le vent en poupe, quand d'autres n'avaient rien demandé....pairing divers, quelques situations explicites mais rien de bien méchant, axé humour x3...
1. 1 Le silence des Ados

_Disclaimer__: Masami Kurumada -que dieu le garde-_

_Rating__:T pour quelques situations explicites, mais rien de bien méchant (pour l'instant du moins x3)._

_Pairing__: du CamusxMilo, d'autres couples évoqués et plus si affinités._

_Les Chevaliers d'Or ont été ressuscités, Athéna est en stand-bye et Saori en profite pour vivre sa vie. Mais voilà, parmi ses problèmes actuels et en passe de devenir le plus gros qu'elle est jamais vu l'ex-chevalier du Bélier, ressuscité bien malgré lui, semble au bord d'une terrible crise de nerfs...Mais que se passe-t-il enfin ?! Aphrodite "s'en mêle" et tout "s'emmêle"..._

*****

Aphrodite, pourtant peu connu pour sa discrétion, se cachait de son mieux dans une alcôve de l'arène d'entraînement des chevaliers d'Or. Sa silhouette déjà fine épousait au maximum le mur, dans une piètre tentative pour disparaître dedans, ou fusionner avec - allez savoir comment pense cette grande folle* ? Comment avait-il réussit à se mettre dans cette situation déjà ?

A peu près 3 minutes auparavant, le chevalier d'Or des Poissons tranquillement assis en train de contempler, pour ne pas dire "mater" une photo de DeathMask - torse nu, ça va de soit - avait entendu des éclats de voix dont le volume augmentait progressivement. Tout à sa discrétion et son remarquable sens du savoir-vivre - et non par amour des ragots comme certains pourraient tenter de l'insinuer (comment ça c'est pas crédible XD?) - enfin bref, toujours est-il que Dite, dans un sensuel saut carpé (apprit par observation dudit poisson ?) avait décidé d'adopter la remarquable "politique de l'autruche inversée". A savoir: la tête et l'oreille pointées vers la source du bruit et le reste ben...courageusement planqué.

Et sa curiosité se trouva fortement récompensée quand il vit entrer le grand Pope et l'actuel chevalier du Bélier : j'ai nommés l'incomparable Shion et le sage (mais pas si innocent que ça) Mû. Pensant au premier abord avoir ratée sa journée - les sus-nommés n'étant pas du tout portés sur les ragots - il s'aperçu que la conversation devenait finalement particulièrement... excitante. Il lui semblait qu'il était question de relations décidément pas très catholiques, mais très grecques, entre des chevaliers qui cachaient sacrément bien leur jeu...La poiscaille en frétilla des écailles (comment ça il en a pas ? On s'en fout !**)Voici en gros ce qu'il entendit :

-...! ..?! ... a ressuscité toute la ferme vers leurs 17 ans, ce qui m'oblige à payer une fortune ce salopard de dermatologue, et à trouver des fringues pour tous ces ados attardés !!!

- Il faut vivre avec son temps. philosopha le Bélier, amusé.

- Du temps ?!! Parlons-en du temps !!! s'insurgea le pauvre Pope. Je n'est ai plus une miette pour moi depuis quelques semaines ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à cette sale gosse - pardon, à Athéna- pour me retrouver à gérer les affaires de cœur d'une bande d'handicapés des sentiments -faut dire ce qui est- plus habitués à tuer d'un revers de main qu'à savoir quoi faire de cette main exactement quand quelqu'un vous fait du pied !!!

Aphrodite dressa l'oreille, subitement intéressé par le tour que prenait la conversation -personne ne résiste à son instinct et le poisson était loin d'être une exception (non j'ai pas dit "voyeur" mais c'est vrai qu'on pourrait se poser des questions).

-... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dans la tête ?! Un panneau "à louer" ? renchérit-il, au bord du pétage de câble. Et le glaçon sur papattes là, qui vient me voir parce qu'il s'inquiète de l'attitude de Milo !! Ca va être beau tiens quand le verseau va comprendre à quoi il pense...

- Mais il ne se rend compte de rien ? s'informa stratégiquement Mû.

- De rien je te dis ! Et dire que, la dernière fois que je les ai vus ensemble, Milo le reluquait comme une glace à la fraise géante...

Shion poussa un soupir héroïque mais clairement désespéré.

- Le plus beau dans tout ça c'est qu'alors que je croyais enfin être tranquille après avoir réglé la dernière dispute des chevaliers du Gémeau...

-...je me disais bien que ça s'était arrangé, ajouta innocemment Mû, quelques vocalises matinales se sont faites entendre récemment...

- En parlant de vocalise justement, figure-toi que...***

Aphrodite se détendit: ils étaient trop loin maintenant pour qu'il puisse les entendre, "bien dommage" pensa-t-il d'ailleurs, mais il avait apprit de quoi l'occuper un bon moment. Et c'est avec les pensées les plus pures qu'on avait vues au Sanctuaire depuis des années (ironie quand tu nous tiens) qu'il fonça au temple du Capricorne, également grand amateur de ragots tant qu'il n'en était pas la cible.

*****

_*: je penche pour la fusion, il me semble que Dite apprécie particulièrement ce genre d'options. X3_

_**:nan sérieusement, imaginez Aphrodite avec une queue de sirène, c'est bon je peux parler d'écailles ? *bave*_

_***:Et oui je coupe là ! vous saurez plus tard le fin mot de ces vocalises XDDD ! me marre d'avance..._


	2. 2 La menace pas du tout fantôme

Shura, confortablement installé dans son sofa, un bloody mary à la main, envisageais tranquillement d'y passer le reste de sa vie quand un bruit de pas précipité le sortit de sa délicieuse béatitude. Une seconde lui suffit pour noter que son visiteur unportun cachait soigneusement son cosmos, y avait-il... une intrusion ?! Le capricorne posa silencieusement son verre sur la table basse, se préparant à recevoir son mystérieux invité, raidit ses muscles d'acier et....

- SHUSHU !!!

...Une tornade...Bleue...lui tomba littéralement dessus ! Le canapé se renversa en arrière et Shura se retrouva allongé sur le dallage après un dérapage d'un bon mètre, le souffle coupé par un Aphrodite assis à califourchon sur son ventre. La scène le laissa un instant sans réaction, mais enfin il se reprit :

- Ah, ce n'est que toi...salut 'Dite.

- Mais euuuh, comment ça "QUE moi" !! T'es pas gentil !

Le suédois ponctuais chacun de ses mots par un coup sur les pectoraux du chevalier qui en prit son parti.

- 'Dite, moi ça ne me chagrine pas plus que ça mais si tu continue de remuer comme ça sur mon ventre je ne répond plus de rien...

Aphrodite pris alors conscience de leur position pour le moins tendancieuse. Il lança un regard plein de sous-entendus au bel espagnol, ce qui l'alarma :

- Aprodite, déconne pas...!

L'intéressé abandonna ses projets nudistes et poussa un petit soupir désolé :

- T'inquiète Shushu: j'ai mieux que ça pour passer le temps !!

- Sympa, merci...

- Cupidon a encore frappé ! hurla joyeusement le poisson en ignorant sa remarque. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Shion et Mû et...

- C'est donc pour ça que tu cachais ton cosmos, constata shura.

- Laisse-moi finir !- nouveau coup irrévérencieux. Milo est amoureux de Camus mais il n'ose pas le lui dire !!! Ce qui veut dire...

Le suédois se redressa de toute sa hauteur, rejeta ses magnifiques cheveux en arrière, et le toisa avec un aplomb inébranlable. "Oh non, pas ça" eut tout juste le temps de penser l'espagnol.

- ...Ce qui veut dire que nous réouvrons notre AGENCE MATRIMONIALE !!!

- Amuses-toi bien ? essaya-t-il bravement.

- Et tu vas m'aider !

Ah bon.

**[...]**

Une organisation mystérieuse sévissait depuis plusieurs années déjà au Sanctuaire. Plus puissante que le KGB, plus rusée que la CIA, plus troublante qu'un Aphrodite dénudé et plus incompréhensible que le CAC 40 pour un novice en bourse, elle était le cauchemar des soldats à qui on avait demandé de récolter des renseignements dessus. Elle était connue comme la terrifiante, la grandiloquente, la manichéenne : "SAINTE AGENCE MATRIMONIALE". Pas besoin d'explication, tout est dans le titre, dirigée par Ahrodite elle comprenait 5 adhérents. En étaient membres avec lui : Aiolia, Kanon, et, par la force des choses, Shura et DeathMask. Et aujourd'hui, après presque 6 mois d'inactivité, le chef de la brigade d'information du Sanctuaire faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque : la S.A.M reprenait du service...

- NON C'EST NON !!! hurlait un DeathMask prêt à refaire la déco de son temple avec la tête des deux individus plantés sur le pas de sa porte.

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit, affirma Shura.

- S'iiil te plaît !! supplia Aphrodite, usant de sa "tête de chat poté".

- C'est non, définitivement !! D'abord j'était bourré le jour où tu m'as fais signer ce papier de merde, ça ne compte pas !!

- Mais...

Le capricorne soupira, la discussion s'annonçait âpre. Il se rappelait vaguement le jour où, légèrement vaseux*, il avait reçu la visite d'Aphrodite qui lui avait fait signer ce maudit bout de papier officialisant son adhésion au S.A.M. Il aurait mieux fait de se casser quelque chose ce jour-là plutôt que d'atterrir aussi vulnérable entre les griffes (nageoires ?) du poisson. Apparemment celui-ci avait profité d'un lendemain de fête un peu trop arrosé pour faire signer DeathMask également ce qui, à défaut de changer leur politique, avait mis de l'ambiance au sein du groupe. Kanon et Saga profitaient de leur réconciliation et Aphrodite avait décidé de leur laisser la journée tranquille, c'était donc sur DM, Shura et Aiolia que c'était tombé. Aiolia les avaient suivis sans discuter, n'ayant rien à faire, ce qui n'était pas le cas de DM.

Shura se força à s'intéresser à la discussion qui avait lieu devant lui : Aphrodite semblait à court d'argument tandis que son opposant, en jean "501 de Nimes" sur le pas de la porte, baissait sensiblement sa garde. Aiolia, en fin spectateur, jaugeais du regard les deux adversaires fièrement campés sur leurs positions. En désespoir de cause Aphrodite se décida à employer sa "TECHNIQUE ULTIME". Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans le regard du cancer :

- Aphro' non ! Non non non non non... !

La protestation véhémente mourut dans une espèce de gargouillis qui pouvait, à la rigueur, passer pour un étranglement. Le suédois s'était sensuellement glissé contre l'Italien, ignorant ses tentatives pour battre en retrait et s'employais à trouver une occupation à ses doigts baladeurs qui décidément descendaient un peu bas au goût de l'espagnole qui observait la scène, ayant d'ores et déjà pronostiquée la victoire du poisson.

Celui-ci finit par déposer un chaste baiser sur la joue du cancer qui ne protestait plus du tout.

- J'arrive. Laissez-moi juste le temps de passer un tee-shirt...

Il partit sans demander son reste. Une étincelle lubrique dansait dans le regard du poisson. Shura se sentit céder à la curiosité :

- Aph' je trouve qu'il a abdiqué un peu vite, non ? Comment as-tu fais ? Technique secrète ?

Aphrodite sourit :

- Il ne porte pas de caleçon.

Aiolia, toujours aussi naïf, relança :

- Un slip alors.

- Bah non rien !

Il se gratta pensivement la joue.

- Amen.


	3. 3 Faux adultes infiltrés

_Nous voilà donc en compagnie des, plus ou moins forcés, participants à cette pitoyable tentative de fic (d'autres perso à venir), après les tentatives d'imitation de gallinacé à longues jambes, les discussions philosophiques sur la distance que peut parcourir un chevalier en dérapage non contrôlé et celles sur le non-être appliqué aux sous-vêtements...bref, voici maintenant l'heure de votre feuilleton d'espionnage, enjoy ! (en raison du prix exorbitant de ses déplacement l'agent 007.2.1 n'a pas pu organiser son stage d'espionnage pour noob au sanctuaire et s'est adressé à Hollywood qui l'a engagé sur-le-champ, vous comprendrez donc le faible niveau de nos empot- euh nos chevaliers préférés). _

- "Cabri en rut" appelle "Nudiste bizuté", je suis en position, tu m'entends ?

"- QUI C'EST QUE T'APPELLE LE NUDISTE !!!!?" rugit DeathMask à travers son malheureux talkie-walkie.

Aiolia se força à étouffer le hurlement de rire qui montait de sa gorge, planqué derrière son buisson; décidément la phase 1, dite phase "d'Observation en Milieu Naturel" (dixit la poiscaille), s'annonçait longue, très longue... mais pas triste, loin de là.

Les ayant enfin tous réunis dans son temple, le suédois avait innocemment entreprit de leur faire admirer sa nouvelle garde-robe, et proposé de lui rendre visite - peu importe l'heure, seul ou accompagné, amical et plus si affinité, amen. Vint ensuite une explication détaillée du complot Hitchien fomenté par son génie douteux et à mettre en action sur l'heure sous peine de chasteté pendant un mois. A cette annonce tout les golds blêmirent atrocement, sauf Aiolia qui une fois n'est pas coutume ne se sentit pas menacé puisqu'il tirait son réconfort de quelqu'un d'autre et se mit à rire devant la mine défaite de ses compagnons. Le meurtre fut évité de justesse et, de fil en aiguille, ils en étaient arrivés là : le cul dans les rosiers, un talkie-walkie sous la main et un sourire idiot scotché aux lèvres toute les deux minutes lorsqu'ils appelaient leurs camarades d'infortune par leur nom de code. Nom de code qui suscitait non loin du Chaton une passionante discussion :

- ...Si tu veux te plaindre, c'est Aphrodite qu'il faut appeler. Moi je n'y suis pour rien, c'est la reine de la nuit qui a choisi les surnoms... arguait Shura.

- Mais, mais, mais ...! Mais même le tiens est mieux !!!

- Ah, Tu trouves ? Tu veux faire l'échange ?

- #$%£ !!!!!*

Laissant le cancer ruminer son impossibilité tactique à se venger, Aiolia eut tout juste le temps de cacher son cosmos que le propriétaire des lieux daigna enfin montrer sa gracieuse personne. Y'a pas à dire, même éreinté par son entrainement quotidien, il avait fière allure le Camus : Il était fort, il était beau, Il sentait bon le sable chaud. Ses cheveux bleus tombaient en une cascade soyeuse et lumineuse jusqu'à la chute de ses reins, toute sa personne revêtue d'une froide couleur d'aube que nul encore n'avait su réchauffer, ni même troubler. Ses yeux de glace causèrent au chevalier du Lion un frisson trouble... qui lui fit comprendre de façon salutaire qu'afin de ne pas tomber dans une fic yaoï raiting M il avait intérêt à fermer sa grande g**** ! Il trouva donc l'unique option offrant à son cerveau, digne du QI d'une boite de patée pour chat, une solution de replis :

- Euh...ici "Chaton Innocent", "Mr Freeze" en approche. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Bah, on fait des gauffres !

- DeathMask !!!

- Mais tu préfère peut-être les crêpes ?

- Eh !!

Ce fut soudain comme si quelqu'un avait laché une bombe atomique, chimique, mais sans aucun doute biologique (sauvons les scolopendres manchots à tête d'ours !), sur le petit groupe :

- JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FAITES DANS MES BUIS ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai, ils étaient dans le jardin du chevalier du Verseau. Et la chose qui projetait son ombre sur eux c'était...ben l'autochtone quoi.

- ... O.O" (x3)


	4. 4 L'attaque des clowns

_Hello et désolée pour cette longue - très longue - absence .""" J'ai eu quelques problèmes qui m'ont obligés à suspendre la publication à peine commencée de cette imitation navrante de fanfic. Je vous promet que les textes sortiront maintenant à intervals réguliers (compter entre 2 jours et 1 semaine selon mes possibilités) et sera finie je l'espère pour le BAC (urgh, rien que d'en parler ça me file de l'urticaire)._

_Ps : je réfléchis aux idées qui m'ont été soumises. Donc merci à Keikoku89 et FayVerte :)_

_Pps : j'ai sûrement paumé des fautes d'orthographes dans le texte, signalez-les-moi vous aurez des cookies. :P_

_**Bref, out les problèmes personnels, voici venue l'heure de votre soap opera grec (ça promet) avec des glaçons, des planqués dans les buissons, des conversations sulfureuses et une situation qui risque de doublement tourner au vinaigre... pour notre plus grand bonheur :3. **_

_**Pairing**__** : Parce que vous croyez que je vais vendre la mèche ? Eh bah nan, à part MiloxCamus vous attendrez, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs ;P - quoique s'il vous reste des cookies, des gauffres..., nan ? Bon.**_

_**Disclaimer**__** : Tout appartient à Kurumada, que les chacals aient sa peau (et me refilent les droits, quoi on peut rêver non ?)**_

_**Raiting**__** : T**_

**********

- JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FAITES DANS MES BUIS ?

Un silence digne des plaines de Sibéries s'abattit sur le petit groupe, figé dans l'attente d'une hypothétique délivrance par la grace du ciel. Malheureusement pour eux, le dieux en charge des miracles était en congé à Hawaï - du à ses RTT mensuel eux-même obtenu par Grève (dieu de la sncf) - et donc fatalement le miracle ne vint pas.

- Bah euh.... commença DeathMask

- On va t'expliquer - Shura tenta vaillament de se porter à sa rescousse

- Ah bon vous allez lui dire la vérité ?

- Dis voir Aiolia, t'as percuté depuis le temps pourquoi tout le monde t'appelle Wiskas ?*

- Hem !

Camus toussota bruyamment, ramenant instantanément le calme.

- Bon, qui est responsable et de QUOI au juste ?

Sans se consulter 2 paires d'yeux se tournèrent d'instinct vers une troisième qui se promettait déjà de le leur faire payer...

Il se tourna vers le froid Verseau... et failli se dégonfler subitement sous l'effet du regard-mortel-et-grave-suspicieux-de-la-mort-qui-tue, compredre par là qu'il lui fallait une P£$%& d'excuse ou il allait se faire défoncer....

**[...]**

Pendant ce temps au 12eme temple se tenait un conseil de guerre :

- Moi je dis qu'il faut saper ses positions une par une...

- *Mmh* Non, je pense que la stratégie de la suggestion insidieuse serait plus efficace. *Non plus bas mmh*

- Mais où placer nos atout ? Qui va-t-on envoyer en première ligne ?

- Une *nnrrh* surveillance active alors ? On surveille et on frappe quand il s'y attends *ah* le moins...

- HEM !

Le chevalier du scorpion observait la scène depuis plusieurs minutes avec des yeux médusés lorsqu'il se décida à intervenir. Le chevalier du poisson pendu au téléphone le laissa retomber avec un rire et un sourir entendu.

- Je crois que Saga était occupé, glissa-t-il avec un air de regret.

- ... sans blague ? Et si on en revenait au sujet qui nous intéresse ?

- Rabat-joie.

- Pervers.

- Merci. se rengorgea Aphrodite tout en se calant plus confortablement dans les coussins. Mais revenons-en à notre histoire : ce mirifique chevalier qui t'as ravi ton coeur dans un long battement de ses beaux yeux ourlés de longs cils délicats...

Milo se sentit rougir comme un soleil couchant, imaginant Camus et ses très beaux yeux -effectivement- il se sentit attrocement mal à l'aise. Il était extrêmement reconnaissant envers Aphrodite de l'aider à gagner le coeur de son élu mais, bordel, pourquoi c'était toujours si difficile d'avoir le dernier mot avec lui ? Et même de parler avec lui ? Et même de se trouver une contenance face à... Euh, il s'égarait là.

- Oh Roméo, t'es toujours là ?

- Euh...

Aphrodite lui lançait un regard appuyé de l'autre côté de la table basse, l'air de rien, un sourire licencieux sur les lèvres. Ayant enfin l'entière attention du scorpion il en profita pour lacher une de ses phrases typées Bombe H :

- Bon puisque tu ne semble pas disposé à me répondre, je décide qu'il est temps de commencer notre scéance de coaching amoureux, mon grand ! exulta-t-il.

- Euh... c'est vraiment indispensable ? s'affola Milo.

Ce que le chevalier de la truite saumonnée appelait coaching amoureux, c'était vraiment, non -un frisson remonta son dos-, c'était TOTALEMENT... quoi donc ? Il n'arrivait pas à bien le définir, c'était trop... trop. Ils l'avaient déjà fait une fois pourtant...

- Indispensable.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Je n'ai même pas le choix ?

- Bon tu vas te décider oui ou flûte ? s'énerva le poisson.

-....gniii, je veux paaaas....

- Tu ne ne laisse pas le choix alors.... sussura le suédois en s'approchant doucement, une main traîtresse posée sur le bras musclé du scorpion, empêchant discrètement le chevalier horrifié de s'enfuir en courant....

******

_BIP ! On coupe ! Oui je suis méchante mais ça me fait plaisir niek niek niek... la suite au prochain épisode soit demain, après-demain voir ce soir (guettez ma venue) si j'ai le temps de fignoler les 2-3 détails qui trainent._

_ps : j'ai retrouvé aiolia et son grand frère sur une photo de famille, ça vaut le détour :3_

_-- ..gr/~jdros/humor/cats%20on%_


	5. 5 Le retour de la piétaille

_Voilà, chose promise, chose due. :D_

_Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ce chapitre est assez court (comme les autres vous me direz :P) parce que j'ai préféré remettre les évènements du temple 12 à ce week-end (trop de boulot). _

_Alors, ce chapitre... on y parle de biologie et de botanique, de pêche , et de baffes qui ne sont pas volées. La piétaille doit donc se serrer les coude si elle veut rentrer au 12e temple !_

_**Pairing :**__**Parce que vous croyez que je vais vendre la mèche ? Eh bah nan, à part MiloxCamus vous attendrez, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs ;P - quoique s'il vous reste des cookies, des gauffres..., nan ? Bon.**_

_**Disclaimer :**__**Tout appartient à Kurumada, que les chacals aient sa peau (et me refilent les droits, quoi on peut rêver non ?)**_

_**Raiting :**__** T**_

******

Deathmask, occupé à repasser tout son répertoir d'injures, plus ou moins usuelles, mis un moment à se rendre compte de la situation. Ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve pour plusieurs raisons : tout d'abord le fleuron du sanctuaire qui se donnait malgré lui en spectacle le cul dans les épineux. Ensuite sa jambe le grattait atrocement sans qu'il sache pour quoi mais passons. Enfin, et c'était sûrement le pire, ils étaient tous ici présents des morts en 'on ne se trompe pas : ce n'était pas à cause du chevalier des glaçon (pour l'instant partagé entre perplexité et franche incompréhension) mais bien parce que son unique fantasme (et unique il resterai malgré les mauvaises langues) allait tous les tuer s'ils revenaient bredouilles.

Or il avait bien l'intention d'attraper la truite suédoise dans ses filets, afin qu'ils partagent _ad vitam eternam_ le même panier à crabe. Et vite si possible parce qu'au sanctuaire les pêcheurs étaient plus nombreux qu'on ne le pensait (_vae soli*!_)...Son plan tenait donc en 2 phases : 1- trouver une connerie valable, 2- se tirer vite fait. La simplicité payait toujours : c'était à ça qu'on reconnaissait les génies (d'après lui).

C'est donc un Deathmask prêt à tout et (surtout) n'importe quoi** qui fit face au propriétaire des lieux :

- En fait tu vois...

- C'est vrai qu'il doit bien nous voir...

Ce qui arriva au cancer reste un peu flou, tout ce qu'on sait c'est que sur le moment une vague litanie semblait sortir de ses lèvres, quelque chose comme : _...j'vé-l'tuer... j'vé-l'tuer... j'vé-l'tuer..._ et qu'il se massait les tempes. Diplomate Shura compris que sans son intervention le Lion serait bientôt 6 pieds sous terre. Il le prit par l'épaule pour l'éloigner et, 3 paires de baffes plus tard, revint tranquillement comme de rien...

- Ca y est, la scénariste ne pourra plus t'emmerder avant un bout de temps, tu peux finir ta phrase vieux... et toi la chieuse derrière le clavier : COUCHEE !!! (NdA: Compte là-dessus.. :))

Il serra les points, se dressa telle un roc dans toute sa fière majesté, il semblait seigneur en sa demeure et véritable roi d'un sentiment appelé "Résolution"... mais la porte du palais devait être bien ouverte et garnie de bon courants d'air parce que son celle-ci ficha furtivement le camps. En effet il prépara une tirade assassine et... et minauda un truc plus ou moins compréhensible en fait :

- gnfhuxcfsgu ...Aphrodite.

- Pardon ?

- C'est pour Aphrodite.

- Et qu'est-ce que mon jardin a à voir là-dedans ? halucina Camus

Le Verseau levait un sourcil incrédule, le regardant de haut en bas. Le cancer se sentait rougir, ce qui l'énerva, et la colère faisant rougir aussi bah... c'était pas mieux.

- Eh bien le jardin du 12e temple est pris d'assault par des pucerons mutants, expliqua Shura le plus sérieusement du monde voyant que Deathmask semblait sur le point de se changer en tomate trop mure. Or d'après Milo, il y aurait dans ton jardin une race de coccinelle très spéciale, extrêmement vorace, alors on s'était dit que pour les roses d'Aphrodite...

- Mais pourquoi c'est vous qui y allez à sa place ??? s'inquiéta Camus, pas décidé à s'en laisser compter.

S'ensuivit alors un moment dramatique où le cancer et le capricorne se regardèrent dans les yeux, sachant déjà que les ennemis qu'ils étaient allaient devoir se serrer les coudes, le temps suspendit son vol un corbeau passa dans le ciel -crôa crôa, arh..! touss touss- et l'herbe se figea. Une même flamme animait les deux hommes lorsqu'ils bondirent sur le verseau façon Rambo achevant le tigre en le secouant comme un prunier, avant de hurler comme des hiènes -hystériques les hiènes, hein :

**- PARCE QUE JE L'AIME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! x2**

**- ...quand il me prend dans ses bras...**

**- ...quand il me parle tout bas...**

- ...je vois la vie en rooose...

- ... euh Shura tu t'égare.

- Oh, pardon, DM.

L'effet que la tirade produisit sur Camus laissa songeur, Camus dont la machoire n'aurait pas été loin de pouvoir faire ses lacets si il s'était penché un poil en avant et...- STOOOP - sa machoire ? Ah oui tiens, et les yeux avaient l'air un poil vitreux on aurait dit un merlan dis donc. Pour les néophytes, sachez que Camus venait de faire un grave disfonctionnement, la chose qui s'en serait le plus rapproché portant le nom de CRASH SYSTEME ou de FREEZE.*** Bon c'était bien triste mais au moins ils étaient tranquilles.

- J'ai presque de la peine pour lui, il se doutait vraiment de rien (et c'était bien l'un des seuls d'ailleurs avec le poisson lui'même), grimaça Shura en se grattant la tête.

- Tuttuttut, il se remettra. Bon eh bien on se casse, Il va finir par dégeler tu sais ? ricana méchamment le scorpion, encore sous le choc d'avoir hurlé un truc pareil.

Laissant le Verseau momentanément buggé en train de redémarer sur son perron (putain le choc !), les bras cassés filèrent sans demander leur reste, ramassant quand même le Lion au passage -on est pas des bêtes (et c'est moche en déco). Ils se carapatèrent donc silencieusement vers le 12e temple, sans se douter de ce qui les y attendait......... Deathmask se retourna tout de même une dernière fois et, philosophique, demanda :

- Tu crois qu'on chantait si mal que ça ?

- Hé.

******

_* : approximativement "malheur à l'homme seul" (qui ne le restera pas longtemps^^)_

_** : il aurrait pu tenter un strip-tease 8D' bave._

_*** : freeze : l'écran et le PC se figent brutalement et ne répondent plus. Bref un petit désespoir bien connu des joueurs._

_Voilà, la suite ce week-end ou mercredi prochain, que vont-il donc découvrir au 12e temple ? muahahahahahahahahahahahaha.... Prochain chapitre: -Princesse "t'as-pas-toqué"-_

_puuuu~~_

_Reviews ? o.o _


	6. 6 Il faut sauver le soldat SAM !

Bon vous avez peut-être remarqué que ce n'est pas le titre qui était prévu, et oui j'ai changé d'avis, na! Et de toute façon, vous n'aviez pas vu donc rien à signaler... Au programme cette fois : du tragique, du lyrisme, et de la botanique encore une fois ! Sans oublier l'apparition de 2 nouveaux chevaliers....Enjoy !

_**Disclaimer :Tout appartient à Kurumada, que les chacals aient sa peau (et me refilent les droits, quoi on peut rêver non ?)**_

_**Raiting : oh, T**_

_**Pairing**__** : Parce que vous croyez que je vais vendre la mèche ? Eh bah nan, à part MiloxCamus vous attendrez, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs ;P - quoique s'il vous reste des cookies, des gauffres..., nan ? Bon.**_

*****

Les chevaliers d'or du Lion du Cancer et du Capricorne remontèrent silencieusement vers le 12ème temple, ruminant l'échec cuisant qu'ils venaient de subir. Leur pensées, lac sombre et stagnant, déroulaient avec la verve terrible des vaincus un monologue tragique et désespéré :

« Putain, le truc qui grattait, c'était des orties !!! Meeerde… »

« Mais aïeuh, il m'a détruit la mâchoire ce sacripant, comment je vais expliquer ça ?... »

« Le poisson va se jouer entre toi et moi Cancer, euh… pas dans ce sens-là, hein ? »

Okay, pour le tragique on repassera, mais l'intention y était… ou pas. Bref, ils arrivaient au 12ème temple donc lorsqu'ils entendirent un cris de détresse terrible, un appel poignant d'une violence insoutenable :

« AU SECOUUURS !!! J'VEUX PAS MOURIR AUSSI JEUNE !! PAS ENCORE !!! »

Devant ce hurlement quasiment désespéré (faut pas exagérer non plus, Milo est grec pas Marseillais) les trois chevaliers se précipitèrent poitrail tendu et la truffe au vent vers le lieu où le malheureux exprimait sa sérénité, ma foi, toute relative…Nous passerons les détails (que la censure ne laisserait jamais passer, hélas) car ce qui était en train de se dérouler dans la pièce était une activité d'ADULTE. La sueur dégoulinait sur le torse musclé du Scorpion en pleine action. Sa respiration courte, ses muscles protestant sous l'effort et sous regard embrumé rivalisaient de douleur sous la tension qui leur était imposée. Le suédois, aux yeux pleins de langueur, vibrait à l'unisson. Il lâcha un cri de satisfaction et de douleur mêlées :

« BON, VOUS NOUS AIDEZ A REDRESSER CETTE ÉTAGÈRE OU VOUS ATTENDEZ QU'ELLE FINISSE DE NOUS ÉCRASER ??!!!!

- Tout de suite Aph' »

Sitôt les deux chevaliers d'or relevés et époussetés, l'étagère redressée, et surtout leur regards goguenards effacés par un coup d'œil incendiaire tout se petit monde se laissa tomber avec soulagement sur un fauteuil devant un repas concocté à la va-vite vu l'heure tardive.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? questionna Deathmask, . On a limite entendu hurler à la mort et puis… »

Un regard lourd de tension passa du Poisson au Scorpion recroquevillé.

« Euh, c'est ma faute, commença Milo, d'ailleurs le hurlement aussi, enfin bref…

- Il s'est tapé le coude dans l'étagère, qui a tremblé, vacillé, et Bingo ! C'a été pour notre gueule, le coupa Aphrodite, la fourchette menaçante.

- Je me suis tué le coude !

- C'est de ta faute.

- Hé, mais c'est toi m'y a obligé !

- Pardon ? » tiquèrent Shura et Deathmask

Les deux chevaliers regardèrent Aphrodite attentivement, nerveux. Aiolia, diplomate, se débattait avec son plat de pattes. Le suédois ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés :

« Bah quoi, j'ai juste essayé de te rouler un patin, y'a pas mort d'homme !

- T'AS FAIS QUOI !?? »

Le Poisson regarda, ébahi, le Cancer et le Capricorne au bord de la crise d'apoplexie* doublé de l'air d'un merlan sorti de l'eau. Ça c'était nouveau, une crise de foie ? Une attaque à l'aspartame ? Un manga yaoi ? Nan, ça causait pas ce genre de symptômes… Il fronça les sourcils : non, sérieux, il leur arrivait quoi là ?

« Je sais !!! Vous êtes jaloux… »

Là ce fut à l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce de rater un battement : il s'en était enfin aperçu ?? Le suédois continua, tranquille :

« …vous êtes jaloux. Si vous vouliez vous occuper des travaux pratiques il suffisait de le demander vous savez ? »

Fausse alerte, hélas. La tension retomba d'un seul coup, remplacée par une espèce de déprime générale peu engageante, dans le style « petits nuages noirs » et « quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité d'aller me chercher une corde ? Sans papier cadeau, c'est pour utiliser tout de suite merci ! ». Heureusement, l'arrivée d'un cosmos flamboyant empêcha le cabri en rut et le nudiste bizuté de s'ouvrir les veines avec la pince à patte ou le couteau à beurre –on fait avec ce qu'on a. La présence enfla progressivement, tel le cavalier qui surgit hors de la nuit. -Et là les connaisseurs font un tollé général et rugissent d'une seul voix : Zorro est arrivé !!!- Et bien non. Zorro a trébuché. Et Paf ! Bien fait –marre que tout soit prévisible dans cette fanfic. De fait un glapissement aigu retentit, suivi d'un cri haineux mais geignard :

« APHRODITE !!!! Je t'avais demandé de ne plus laisser trainer tes rosiers rampants dans l'allée !!! On n'y voit rien dans l'obscurité!

- Salut Kanon ! » lancèrent de concerts tous les autres chevaliers.

Il était de notoriété commune à présent que Kanon malgré de nombreuses années passées à Cap Sounion, puis chez les Marinas, n'avait ni le pied marin ni un excellent sens de l'équilibre, pas plus que son frère d'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien. Le dragon des mers entra, des brindilles dans les cheveux et un peu de terre sur son pantalon ce qui amusa grandement le lion –qui aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir.

« Eh Kanon, tu fais du jardinage mainten- ?*SBAF*

Le lion traversa la fenêtre ouverte, et termina sa parabole dans les rosiers précités avec un hurlement tout à fait charmant – AAAAaaaaaah-Aïe-aïe-aïe-merde-merde-putain d'épines !

« Mon Kanon ! roucoula Aphrodite

- Ma Poiscaille ! répondit le gémeau sur le même ton, assorti d'un sourire mielleux

- Mon pied ! grogna shura

- Oh je suis désolé.

- Grand con.

- Merci, ma poule. »

Shura se sentit déprimer à nouveau, il ne manquait plus que lui… Kanon les jaugea l'un après l'autre avant de pousser un soupir plutôt… bruyant. C'était pas beau à voir : Shura avait un air morose et des traces d'herbe sur les genoux ; DeathMask se grattait la cheville d'un air rageur, aucun espoir du côté de son humeur non plus ; Milo avait l'air penaud d'un cocker laissé dehors sous la pluie et se massait le coude tristement ; ah, ne pas oublier Aiolia, toujours dans les buissons ; et enfin Aphrodite, mais là rien à signaler il était toujours en train de délirer et de roucouler de bonheur…

Il était grand temps que quelqu'un reprenne les choses en mains, en l'occurrence LUI : le bras droit de la SAM, Kanon des Gémeaux. D'où déclaration :

« Eh bah les filles, on n'est pas dans la merde ! »

***

_Pendant ce temps dans le temple de la vierge…_

« Je ne comprend plus rien, avouait le chevalier du Verseau à son homologue de la Vierge. D'abord Milo qui se comporte bizarrement, et maintenant je surprends une histoire à la con sur des pucerons mutants. Franchement, des journées pareilles c'est à se flinguer ! »

A ses côtés, l'air –comme d'habitude- planant, la réincarnation de Boudha triait des herbes diverses sur ses genoux. Il releva la tête d'un air éminemment ennuyé- euh compréhensif…

« Il y a sûrement une bonne explication à leur comportement, Camus, -attention avec cette plante elle est très rare- peut-être que tout est lié même.

- Tu essaye de me dire qu'il y a un rapport entre les pucerons mutants et Milo ? Je veux dire, pourquoi pas mais quand même ; tu ne vas pas me dire que Milo jardine chez Aphrodite et extermine ses pucerons mutants –qui n'existent sûrement pas d'ailleurs- ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, demande-toi plutôt depuis quand les choses ont commencé à tourner bizarrement ? Le mieux à la limite… ce serait de lui poser la question.

- J'ai déjà essayé mais il s'est carapaté.

- Alors demande à Aphrodite.

- Euh… bon, je crois que c'est le seul moyen qu'il me reste de tirer tout ça au clair…

- Bien ! Mais avant…

- Avant ?

- Aide-moi à trier ces herbe-là, Mü n'est pas en état... »

Là Camus tiqua, il était de notoriété commune que les chevaliers de la Vierge et du Bélier se donnaient souvent des coups de mains… par contre Mü n'était pas malade aux dernière nouvelles ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Je veux dire : il allait bien hier ?

- Oui, oui. En fait, il était en train de trier ces mêmes herbes en mon absence mais il en a fait tomber dans le brasero portable –celui là-bas- qui était allumé : quand je l'ai retrouvé il voyait des shtroumfs et des kirby grimper sur les colonnes…

- … Shaka. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette "herbe" ?

- C'est à usage médical…

- Shaka ?

- … De la résine de canabis. »

Les deux chevaliers se figèrent, se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence.

« Je me demande ce que tu as d'autre dans tes tiroirs, fit le Verseau avec un drôle d'air, une goutte de sueur à la tempe.

- Oh, rien de dangereux… »

Oui, c'est vrai ça : quoi d'autre… ?

***

_*C'est en fait l'effet visible de l'Accident Vasculaire Cérébral : perte de connaissance, avec arrêt partiel ou complet des fonctions cérébrales, etc…Peut être mortel. _

_Bon comme d'hab' la suite va mettre un petit moment à venir, puisque je suis une incompétente en approche du Bac, mais bon je compte rendre mes chapitres plus long comme cela se voit peut-être dans ce chapitre…ou pas. _

_***_

_Reviews ? euh…comment ça "coups de lattes" ? non !_


End file.
